A white lie
by Free-Style-Is-Me
Summary: A secret is capable of killing a relationship between a detective and theif. COMPLETED STORY! Favourite if you like this story! Disclaimer: All characters belong to Gosho Aoyama. Cover image belongs to the rightful owner. Please leave a review!
1. Jealously within me

**Hey guys! It's been a long time since I started with a new story!**

 **Information:**

 **I have deleted a few stories which I know I have no interest in continuing them. So my humble apology.**

 **And yes, I am going to finish this one, because this could be the best piece I have written in years!**

 **So stick around for the meantime. This chapter will have less than 5 chapters! So gambatte!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It all started with a magazine. _Really._

Kaito slumped over his desk and sighed deeply. He looked at Aoko,his beloved sister(the one who dumped him over Hakuba -that bastard- months back before Kaito realised he was in love with someone else) chatting animatedly with her girlfriends.

They were poring over a lemon-coloured ladies magazine and giggling at the contents. Aoko, who happen to be inthe group was twirling her pen in a never-ending circle and occasionally stop to scribble something in a neatly folded paper.

Kaito was worn out of the boring daily events and placed his head on the table as an attempt to fall asleep. His eyelids fluttered heavily and a 'yawn' escaped his mouth. "Just a bit mor-"

"Kaito!"she screamed in delight and went over to his side. She leaned towards it and Kaito insitictively scooted backwards in his chair. Her dark sapphire eyes gleamed and she pushed the magazine on to Kaito's face. " **Mitte,mitte**!"

Kaito unsuccesfully removed the magazine from his face. His words came out muffled between the struggling. "Aoko baka, shut up for a minute! Aok-oom-oomphhh" Kaito yelled and pushed her dominant hand away.

"Who are you calling stupid, BaKaito!" she pouted and reluctantly agreed to his request. Kaito rub his face in relief and waited for his vision to clear.

Kaito glanced at his best friend, brushed invisible dust away, and gave her an uninterested look. Undoubtedly, Aoko's expression conveyed pure happiness and a girl hopelessly in love. "Did you eat mint?"

"Huh?" Aoko replied dumbly and her eyebrows raised.

"I smelled mint. Make sure Hakuba likes the taste~"he drawled out the word which made indecent pictures play in Aoko's mind.

"Kaito, shut up and listen to me!" she answered in an annoyed tone with an attempt to hide her embarrassment. She shoved the magazine in his line of vision and Kaito scanned through the contents.

"What about it?"he shrugged his toned shoulders indifferently.

"I did everthing as the magazine says and it totally says that Saguru isn't cheating on me!" she jumped in delight. Kaito rolled his indigo eyes in sheer amazement.

"Aoko,how could you think that Hakuba, a hopelessly obsessed Shelock Holmes fan, who has no life but to be within reach to a crime scene, investigating how a murder was carried out, scruntinizing every movement of a suspect, possibly a person who would not have a love life without you, be cheating on an air-headed girl like you?" Kaito rushed all the words in one breath and and gave a satisfied smile.

Aoko stood in shock as the words slowly began to absorb into her brain at a painfully slow speed. Once the progress was completed, she took a broom near her(however did that broom appear?) and threw it at Kaito. Thanks to Kaito in-built reflexes he avoided the death attack of the broom by merely an inch.

"BaKaito, you're dating one as well." Aoko screamed and stomped away leaving Kaito to grinned at her parting words, his sleepiness forgotten.

 **~.~.~**

Kaito took out the keys and unlocked the window with a 'click'. He silently stepped on to the windowsill and announced his hushed presence to the room. In the middle of the room was a man silently sipping coffee while immersed in the mountain of books building around him.

"Just like a forte, Metantei." he said under his breath, smirking as he crept up on the unbeknownst detective. The detective body was well built and the slender fingers of his turned the crisp pages in a careful manner.

"Welcome back, Kaito." Shinichi looked up at him with beautful azure eyes. He laid down his book gently to greet his lover. "I was positive I made to keep my existence concealed until I was in reach to ravished you." Kaito pursed his lips sadly. His remark made Shinchi flushed into a deep red colour.

"You're already doing that with your eyes." Shinichi turned away almost immediately.

However Kaito caught his small wrist and kissed it lightly. "Gomen,gomen. I couldn't help it if you didn't look so sexy in a shirt." he utterd in an amused tone. Shinichi smelled like lavender blooming out in the open sun which Kaito breathed in slowly to enjoy it.

"Just go take a shower. Ran invited us over for dinner with Sonoko." Shinichi paid no heed to the recent comment. Kaito furrowed his eyebrows at the girl's name but almost immediately vanished. Shinichi caught it before it disappered and gave Kaito a quick hug. "I'm over her already."

"I know. It's just that..."Kaito words trailed off not knowing how to end it. The other man nodded not wanting to pursue the topic.

 **It had been 6 months since Haibara, also know as Shiho Miyano, managed to create a drug that was able to turn back to their original bodies. Shinichi had exposed the Black Organization illegal works and dragged them down into the abbys. He had tried to clear the misunderstanding with Ran , with the help of Hattori(who was explaining in a nerve-wreking manner with plently of useless hand gestures).The Osakan was feeling pretty nervous cause he couldn't handle a sobbing female. Let alone the champion of a karate match.**

 **Ran tried to accept the fact that Conan had actually been Shinichi the whole time. It turned out she couldn't take it and was left alone to settle with her own emotions. Kazuha accompanied her and when Ran was able to come in term with her feelings, she told Shinchi that she couldn't be with him. Shinchi, no matter how much it pained his heart, accepted it.**

 **Over the past 3 months, Shinichi had pursued Kaito with utmost detemination in order to cease thinking of romantic matters. That turn out to be futile as Kaitou Kid had landed in front of him and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. Under the** ** _damn_** **moonlight.**

"Look, Ran is already dating with Hondou Eisuke. You remember him?" Shinichi asked with a worried frown.

"Yeah, that short guy with specs? Wait, he had the hots for nee-chan?" Kaito faked a gasp, wide eyes and all. Shinichi chuckled and gave his other doppleganger a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Yeah. She's with him. So go and get ready!"

"Right,right."Kaito gave a backward wave and ran to his, _wait-their_ , room before granting a peck on Shinichi's cheek. He dumped his own school bag upon entering the room and a magazine caught his eye. "Damn that Aoko, she forgot her magazine." he shook his head in amazement. _She really is an airheaded girl._

He picked the book to place it away until the flimsy cover opened to reveal a page. Kaito looked at the title again.

 **"IS YOUR PARTNER CHEATING ON YOU?"**

The title was bold and next to it was a disturbing picture of a couple kissing(more like mouth-eating,Kaito thought) with each other. "Why do girls bother with stupid things like these?" Kaito mentally removed the image of Hakuba cheating on Aoko with another girl.

"It's not like Shinichi would cheat on me."

After a moment thought, "Would he?" Kaito deleted the idea from his head.

 _ **~.~.~**_

"Baby, can you pick out my shirt for me?" Kaito asked as he came out of the bathroom, naked. Shinichi licked his lips absent-mindedly and clenched his knuckles. He of all people knew how sexy Kaito was, especially naked, while being soaked wet from his shower, clearly defined his hard-earned muscles from all the heists, turned him on. **Very on**. His eyes return to Kaito who had a sexy smirk playing on his succulent lips.

"Like what you see?" Kaito whispered in Shinichi's ear. He then blew inside Shinichi's ear, which send a shiver up to his spine as he gently nip at the boy's earlobe. Shinichi moaned softly and Kuroba snaked his smooth hands around the other person's waist. His hand slid under Shinichi shirt and the shirt rode up to his abs. Kaito torso fitted nicely with the other mind, like jigsaw puzzle.

"K-k-kaito, now now you, idiot!" Shinichi pushed his body away and hid his blushing face. His breath was shot and was sure the panting was irregular. "Ok then, we'll continue this as desert. " Kaito spoke in a husky tone that meant lewd scenes were gonna unfold between both of them. Kaito walked off looking for a pair of shirt that would please both of them while Shinichi face-palmed mentally.

 **~.~.~**

"Kaito, are you listening?" Sonoko's voice rang out to him. Kaito awoke from his trance and look at the sandy-haired girl. He shook his head and Sonoko sighed in irritation at his action.

"Can you repeat that?" Kaito inquired at the woman.

"Well brat, I was about to ask what do you think of the new hottie?" she gestured at the dude sitting next to Ran. They were both having a nice conversation over whatever news, but Ran had an occasional blush powdered on her cheeks.

"Eisuke is so gonna have a fit." Kaitou deducted in his magician's mind then chose to say, "He's ok, I guess." the man shrugged and chugged down a beer.

"Not ok!? I mean, isn't he hot? I bet he and me would make a great couple!" Sonoko was then lose in her imaginary world of _ikemen_.

Kaito groaned inwardly and hoped Lady Luck was actually flying above him. The day that Shinchi had annouced their relationship, Sonoko had someway or another appointed him as a love counsellor. A love counsellor, in Sonoko's perceptive, would listen to her ranting about how seductive and alluring this particular man was. Occasionally how good the male was in bed. And he was **not** in the mood for it.

His visual caught Shinichi, his boyfriend chortled at the man's comment. The man was sitting dangerously close to his beloved and a centimeter more their fingers would be on each other. Jealously spiked up within him and yes,that was the last straw.

"Shinichi sweetheart let's go." Shinichi look in amazement at Kaito and nodded. He knew his boyfriend was in a bad mood. Months of experience,maybe? But his observation of Kaito's narowed eyes and deep voice proved him right.

Ran whipped her head to see the look on Kaito's face. He was not in fact hiding his vexed manner. She gulped in a bit and pitied Shinichi.

"Shinichi? That's a sweet name." the man winked, which earn a blush from Shinichi.

"This guy is threading on very dangerous waters, all right." Kaito reasoned in his mind. The man shifted in his seat and passed a piece of card. Kaito peered at the card and saw the written words.

 **Aki Hajime**

 **015 XXXXXX**

 **Call me, hot stuff**

Kaito was pretty sure the beer he chugged down earlier decided to reverse its way out of the mouth. He held on Shinichi's hand and said in a sickly,menacing tone,"I'm sorry, but he is mine. All the way until tonight." Then he dragged the poor man out of the beer shop.

"Kaito, what was that about?" the chocolate-couloured hair boy shook the man's hand off roughtly. He folded his arms across and peered at Kaito. Kaito stuck his hands into his tight jeans pocket and gazed at his beloved with a deep desire.

"Shinichi, do you still love me?" Kaito asked. The question took Shinichi by surprise, and his heart broke when he saw Kaito's pained expression. Kaito was rarely a man who showed emotions, cause he knew emotions made him weak and his poker face was a mask to his feelings.

"I do."

"Then why did you flirt with him? Right in front of me!?" Kaito's voice came out, soft and slow. He walked to Shinichi and pushed the other man towards the concrete wall. His other hand reached up to caressed Shinichi's face who shivered under his touch. His fingers went up to the hair and played with it with his forefinger. He gazed at Shinichi a little longer while raping Shinichi with his eyes. Kaito cupped the man's cheek and gave a long, lusty kiss.

Shinichi gaped at the sudden movement and mistakenly part his lips wider, which allowed Kaito to have a deeper access with his tongue. They both had a tongue-wrestling match, of which Kaito won effortlessly. Kaito bit on the man lower lips, to which Shinichi flinced in reply. His whole body was tense and hot.

Kaito did not stop there and pressed both their bodies to each other and pulled Shinichi's trousers zip dow-

"Kaito, stop it!" Shinichi screamed and Kaito's senses stopped what he was doing. He moved away from Shinichi and looked at his hands. He glanced briefly at Shinichi, feeling terrible.

Shinichi was covered in sweat, his shirt was unbuttoned until his neckline. The trousers of the zip was tug halfway down and the the hem of the shirt was untucked.

But what struck hard at Kaito was neither of these, it was the petrified look that painted on Shinichi's face.

Shinichi was scared. This was not the Kaito he knew.

This expression Kaito held. It was different. It was dark and arrogant. And the expression only reminded Shinichi of Kaito's alter ego, Kaitou Kid.

"Let's go home."Kaito then turned his back and walked away leaving a terrified man behind.

"What happen to you, Kaito?" Shinichi whispered softly and ran to the opposite direction of his lover. This terrified feeling he had at the moment. It burned him.

 _The end. For now._

If you do have a heart, please comment!


	2. What happened between us(a remake ver)

**This is not a new chapter! I repeat! Not a new chapter! It's a remake from chapter 2!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

One shot. No two shots. Screw it three shots.

Shinichi gulped down his espresso in one mouthful and slammed his espresso cup by his table. The table shakes at the impact and the stacks of workload fall down on the floor leaving Shinichi to groan in dismay. His eyelids close and he covers his hand with his palm to cover his dimmed azure-coloured eyes. They have lost their radiant ever since Shinichi decided against returning back home with Kaito.

"Kudo-kun, are you feeling ok?" he feels his shoulders being squeezed gently. His dull eyes meets with a concern Sato. She has crease lines on her forehead and for a moment he felt bad for worrying his _senpai_. She touched his forehead for any sign of fever. "Do you need a doctor?" she inquired.

"Gomen. I'm just... just... not in... never mind." he answered wearily unable to form words or vocabulary in his clouded mind. Another presence entered the room and Shinichi looked up expectandly, searching for the smirk and sweet words he needed desperately at the moment from a certain man. But he was downcast when he saw Takagi-san instead. "Stupid Shinichi. He left you. Not the other way round." _Or it might as well be._

Takagi began picking up the papers that fell around the floor and placing it in a disorganised manner. Shinichi winced at the fact that papers were not sorted out by their paper size. But he couldn't complain. Not now.

"Arigato, Takagi-san." the boy murmured at his senpai. Takagi and Sato exchanged a worried look between them. Sato stepped forward first,"Kudo-kun maybe you should get a rest. Your face is flushed. You can take a day off you know."

"Must be from the espresso." he spoke the words lazily.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's not. You should get some air. Chiba and I can handle your workload if you need." Takagi glanced at Shinichi. At the precise moment, Shinichi's phone received an incoming message. Shinichi looked at the screen phone and beamed widely.

"Sorry. I've got to take this message. It's from Aki." Shinichi replied and jumped up from his seat. All signs of being sick dissipated all at once. Shinichi raced out from his office while Takagi and Sato looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Who's Aki?" Takagi asked. Sato shrugged at the question but a curious glint twinkled in her eyes.

 **~.~.~**

Question number 1- Has your partner been ignoring you lately. **YES**

 _"Well he hasn't been at home lately. So I guess that counts as ignoring." Kaito thought._

 _._

Question number 2-Has your partner been rejecting to have any sexual activity with you? **DEFINTELY YES**

 _"Same as the first one."_

 _._

Question number 3- Has your partner made no eye contact with you recently? **YES**

 _"Related."_

 _._

Question number 4-Does your partner make any homemade-love-bento for you? **NO**

 _"Shinichi can't cook that well. I did asked him before but he warned me never to touch his home-cooked food." Kaito grinned over the memory._

 _._

Question number 5-Has your partner made any attempt to text you back immediately? **NO**

 _"For the millionth time, I texted him and no reply. Where in the world is he?"_

 _._

Question number 6-Has your partner forgotten your birthday? **IT HASN'T ARRIVED YET**

 _"The same answer as the bold one."_

 _._

Question number 7- Has your partner used vulgar words on you before? **YES**

 _"He does say he hates himself for dating a self-centered magician like me and attacks me with a kiss." Kaito pondered over the matter with love._

 _._

Question number 8- Has your partner made your relationship out in public yet? **IT WAS BUT NOW IT WAS IN A STATE OF DANGER**

 _"Frankly, many people knew."_

.

Question number 9- Has your partner been rejecting calls from you lately? **IF HELL IS FROZEN(WHICH IS NOW) THEN YES**

 _"Hey, hell did freeze!"_

.

Question number 10-Did this quiz mend your relationship in any way? **WAS THERE A NEED TO INSERT THIS QUESTION?**

 _"Definitely the stupidest question."_

"This is officially the least beneficial activity I have ever done in my 17 years of my entire life since being born on planet earth." Kaito grumbled while writing his answers with a thick, bold permanent pen. Yet, here he was attempting it. Kaito turned to the next page to read the answers.

 ** _If your answers has been 'yes' or very near to an unsatisfied response you had in mind, then your relationship is in deep waters. Be aware of it and mend it immediately._**

"Well, Kaito,you got your answers!" Kaito glared menacingly at the answers with hope it would melt into water and vaporise into gas. He crumpled the piece of paper he was writing the answers on and threw it into the bin.

"Man, I messed up big time!" Kaito turned over to Shinichi's side of bed and inhaled in Shinichi's smell. He covered his head with it and racked up some solutions in his brain but none came up. He bashed his own head in the wall and blamed himself for the incident in the middle of the street. He condemned his own actions and damned the lady luck.

"Maybe I should call Hattori for help." Kaito finally said before falling asleep restlessly.

 **~.~.~**

"Kuroba, if you dare utter a single syllabus of you daring to hurt Kudo, I will make sure you exit out of these doors with your limbs hanging at dangerous angles." Heiji jinxed at Kaito beforehand."Was this the right option? To call Hattori?" He began to doubt himself almost at once. Kaito's palm began to sweat profusely because that was almost close to the topic they were about to discuss.

"Poker face, Kaito. POKER FACE!" Kaito screamed mentally.

Meanwhile, Saguru calmly sipped his Earl Grey tea leisurely. His eyebrows arched at Heiji's expression and curses while occasionally giving a smug look at the terrified Kaito. "Hakuba, I don't recall ever inviting you over." he gave the hazel-haired male the stink eye. Saguru glossed over the question. Typical of Saguru Hakuba.

"Anyway, straight to the point, have you seen Shinichi lately?" Kaito thought of choosing his words carefully. With the detective in his presence, he could clearly see that Hakuba and Heiji were disturbed with the question. Heiji leaned forward and glowered at Kaito, which scared the shit out of him."No. Why?"

"He hasn't been coming home lately." Kaito had a troubled face and Heiji calmed his nerves to ask the next question.

"When was the last time you saw him?" The Osakan asked,mentally memorizing the conversation. Kaito sighed, " Three days exactly before, Monday, 9:36pm at the T-junction leading to Beika Park." Saguru nodded at the answer and cut in.

"What were you guys doing so late at night?"Saguru suspicously asked the man in front of him. Saguru knew Kudo was not a person who would go out at night after dealing several cases with him. Kaito reenacted the event to them as both detectives listened patiently. Heiji had turned his cap over and stopped Kaito several times to ask a few more questions. When Kaito finished, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So let me get this straight, you were both invited to dinner with Ran-san and Sonoko-san, where a guy name Aki Hajime decided to filirt openly to Shinichi, you were enraged with him, drag Kudo out to the location mentioned, sexually harassed him, he prevented it from happening, you realised your action and drew back and walk away."Saguru repeated.

"Well that was exactly what I said." Kaito insisted while Heiji was obviously finding the best method to murder Kaito without the body being found. "I told him we should go home together?" Kaito added in, not sure if it will help defuse the flame Heiji had.

"I cannot believe Kudo dated an idiot like you."Heiji shook his head and contemplated on the impossible. "Hey, that's rude! It's not dated , correction, it's dating" Kaito pouted. Heiji looked up and looked outside the glass window. His eyes were wide open and his lips parted.

"Ummm... Kaito... we... um... might have a bit of problem." the tanned man struggled with words. Kaito looked at the direction of Heiji's vision and almost drop his glass of coffee on the marble floor.

 **~.~.~.~**

"Babe, come here."Aki called out to the man. The man with azured-coloured eyes came out wearing casual clothes that consisted of tight jeans, black shirt and a brown jacket. He latched onto the other guy's arm and planted a kiss on the man's cheek. Aki grinned in response and nuzzled into Shinichi's hair.

"Come on, let's go on a date."

"Okay" Shinichi replied and leaned his head on Aki's shoulder. Both of them entered the coffee shop and sat down in the corner. Shinichi sat on the inside while Aki sat opposite. "What would you like dear?" Aki touched Shinichi's cheek. Shinichi blushed and muttered,"Whatever you're ordering." and kept his head down.

 **~.~.~**

In the other corner were three guys(two detectives and one theif), observing the couple on a date. "Woah, Kudo's going on a date with another guy other than Kuroba?" Heiji voiced out in a surprised tone. Saguru nudged him in the ribs which Heiji 'yowled' at. Heiji glared at the other man only to find Saguru giving pointed looks at him.

Saguru and Heiji both look at Kaito simultaneously who was staring at the couple. The blood in his face was draining and his nails were gripping the tablecloth. "Kuro-"Saguru began.

"Please don't say anything." Kaito looked at Saguru,crestfallen.

"Bu-"

"Please." Kaito whispered the words with more feelings. More hurt.

Saguru kept quiet but he saw tears freely falling down Kaito's cheek. It was unusual to see Kaito without his ego, so Saguru was unsure on what to expect next. His eyes darted to Shinichi who look happy and his heart clenched. No matter how much he respected Shinichi as a fellow detective(even though he woudn't admit it out loud), it didn't seem fair to Kaito.

During this period, Heiji was tapping his finger on the tablecloth. Thinking.

 **~.~.~**

Takagi turned his head towards the direction of the footsteps and saw Shinichi grinning from ear to ear. "Ah, you're back Kudo-kun." Shinichi turned at the response and waved at Takagi to which he did the same. Shinichi went to the coffee machine and pressed the button which was labelled 'hot coffee'.

"Not drinking espresso?" Takagi asked. Shinichi shook his head in revulsion."That stuff is disgusting."he answered shortly and skipped back to the office with a cup of coffee in hand. Sato came in with Megure who looked solemn.

"Kudo-kun looks happy it seems." Takagi informed them. Sato gave a wry smile and looked at the man texting in the office. "I'm glad. I'm really worried at times for that boy." Sato brighten up a bit from the news but Megure stayed silent as he monitored the boy's movement.

"Megure-keibu, what's wrong?" Sato asked once she notice how quiet _keibu_ was."There is no shine in Kudo-kun's eyes." Megure said after a moment of silence. With that, he stalked away leaving Sato and Takagi to figure out the meaning behind Megure's words.

 **The end~ For now**

Well, I apologized if there were a LOT of mistaked in the previous chapter! I would like to thank **Gadzooksthedragon11** very much for taking the time to go through the mistaked for me. If it wasn't for her, you(readers I mean) would most likely be reading a lot of crap english from me! So once again thanks you **Gadzooksthedragon11**. Hearts to you!


	3. I'm sorry

**I am so sorry for the late updating! But, I had more that ten ideas for this chapter. So, I typed this chapter for three or four times again, different contents of course!**

 **And I stupidly deleted the document! Thank the lord I made a back-up!**

 **Credits:**

 **To my self**

 **Editor of the year: Gadzooksthedragon11** (Say thanks to her, as well!)

 **Apologise if there are any grammar mistake...**

 **I just realize that I have been spelling something wrong,**

 **Kudo X**

 **Kudou /**

 **Yep, stupidity at its best. GOOGLE is so not my best friend!**

 **Well, enjoy!**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Work. Work. Work._

"Kudou-kun, are you not going back home today?" Sato looked into Shinichi's office with a concerned frown. Shinichi looked up from the stack of case files he was working on, and saw Sato shifting uncomfortably at the intrusion she had deliberately caused. Shinichi gave the warmest smile he could manage from his tiredness and gestured for Sato to sit down on the provided seat.

Sato shook her head politely as if to decline. "Anything you need to tell me, Kudou-kun? Like, anything to rant to me about?" She stood in front of him and gave him a troubled look.

"It's nothing." The man looked away from the older woman's gaze. He felt like he was being interrogated in a stuffy interrogating room. Well, he should know. He had done it multiple of times. With other people, of course.

"It can't be nothing." She looked as if she was pleading for answers. Once again, Shinichi felt like a total bastard. How many times must he go through to hurt people he cared about? He gave in and looked everywhere except at Sato as he spoke.

"Kaito and I, we're having like... some sort of... umm... argument... I guess that's a way to phrase it." Shinichi brought his hand to the nape of his neck and leaned backwards in his chair. His eyes glistened with tears at the words he had voiced out.

"You haven't told him yet, have you." Sato did not meant that as a question. Shinichi looked guilty at the statement and chewed on his lower lips.

"You staying overnight in the office?" The lady changed the topic to a light-hearted subject once she saw the sorrowful expression on Shinichi's face. Shinichi nodded and pulled a duffel bag from under the desk. "Before you ask anymore questions regarding my health on staying here, I've got it." He patted the bag lightly and smirked.

Sato smiled softly and went over to pat Shinichi's head. "Don't stay up late, kid. Wake up for school tomorrow."

Shinichi frowned at Sato, "I'm not a kid. I'm seventeen years old."

"You're still a kid to me!" Sato hummed lightly, waved goodbye and strode out to find Takagi.

The hallway light shut down automatically according to the system which left the only Shinichi's office light switched on. Shinichi pushed himself up from the seat and walked to the window. He opened it with a shove. The cold wind kissed his face and Shinichi placed his arms on the ledge to lean out the open window. Shinichi's hair blew softly behind him and he stripped of the coat he was wearing.

He looked at the photograph on the table. Kaito had his arms slung around Shinichi's shoulder and was kissing him on the cheek. Shinichi kissed the photograph and he looked at the other male in the photo longingly.

"Kaito. I miss you."

 **~.~In school.~.~.~**

Shinichi opened the door of his classroom and was attacked by Ran. "Oh god, Shinichi! I was so worried for you!" Ran wept happily and Sonoko had her hands on her hips with an annoyed but relieved look. "We thought you got killed." Sonoko chirped, looking immensely pleased.

"That was _so_ nice of you." Shinichi retorted sarcastically and untangled Ran's hands away from him. "Sorry, I was at the office for a few days." He hugged her back.

"That's ok. Just don't dissapear from me again." Ran blinked her tears away and stood upright. Shinichi muttered another apology and walked to his desk. He placed his bag on his table. He sat down on his desk and looked out of the window.

It was spring. That meant that the sakura flower was blooming on the trees. A petal flew and fell next to Shinichi. He picked it up and widened at the sight below him. He was imagining, wasn't he? That wasn't a Ekoda High School gakuran? No way.

Jodie Starling walked in at that exact moment and rapped her desk with a ruler. This got everybody's attention and they turned to face her. The class leader stood up, followed by the rest and greeted her. Shinichi dismissed the thought and took out his English literature book.

"Good morning. Open to page 134. We will continue with Macbeth. Reviewing from before, Macbeth..." A knock sounded and Jodie called out. "Come in."

The man stepped right in and Shinichi fought the urge to cover his face with a bag, while looking stupid at the same time. Shinichi felt the other man piercing stare at him with his mysterious indigo eyes. He still look as good as ever. His messy hair looked as charming as when Shinichi had woken next to him in bed a week before.

Kaito gave a polite bow to Jodie. "Excuse my intrusion, sensei. But I have some _buisness_ to settle with Kudou Shinichi. Is he in this class by any chance?" Kaito looked pointedly at Shinichi who felt a slight chill.

Jodie, not suspecting anything, nodded. "Kudou-san, take your problems out of the classroom. And you, get back to your school once you're done." She continued with the lessons with her back facing towards the class. "Continuing from before, Macbeth was..."

Whispers began to echo in the classroom as Shinichi dragged his heavy legs to Kaito. He glared at the man who had an arrogant smirk playing on his lips. "What the hell are you doing here?" Shinichi hissed as the echos began to increase in volume.

"Be quiet!" Jodie's voice countered the echos and the noise ceased.

Kaito merely stepped to one side and let Shinichi exit first.

 **.~.~~.~School grounds.~.~.~**

"I thought we agreed not to meet each other in school." Shinichi's voice was venemous. He glared feircely with his clear azure eyes. This was _not_ how he wanted it to be when he was reunited with his boyfriend.

"Well, somebody was avoiding for me, like how many days? _A week_?" Kaito stuffed his hands in his pockets and leveled his gaze. Shinichi sensibly remained silent at the accusation.

"So, what do you want?" Shinichi asked.

"What have you been doing these past few days?" Kaito asked as if there had never been a distance between them for the past week. Shinichi cocked his head to one side and chose his words carefully. "The usual. Work." Shinichi folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the brick wall.

"You sure?" Kaito went on.

"Yeah. Does it _concern_ what I do without your permission?" Shinichi made a snarky comment and closed his mouth in surprise. He did not understand why he was acting this way after seeing him once again. God, his brain must be messed up. Period.

"Maybe it does when you are dating someone else behind my back." Kaito looked at him sharply with a cold look which made Shinichi flinch backwards.

"I don't get what you are saying." Shinichi looked away and focused on the sakura flowers that had fallen on the concrete floor. Kaito made an indignant sound and pulled out his cellphone. He tapped a few times and shoved the phone in front of Shinichi's face. "Is this enough evidence, Tantei-kun?" Kaito sneered.  
Shinichi gasped when he saw the image. He refocused his attention on Kaito then.

"Where did you get this?" Shinichi demanded for answers but he visibly froze as well. "Oh, you mean you and your beloved Aki going on a lovey-dovey date?" Shinichi cringed at the choice of words used to describe the image. Shinichi reached out to snatch the phone away, but Kaito pulled backwards.

"Well, I happen to be mourning the fact that my so-called **'significant other'** has been happily going on with life without me! Nevertheless, another guy!" Kaito's voice had gone an octave lower, which meant he was beyond furious. Shinichi's eyes softened and he whispered, "Kaito, I really can explain."

"Well, go on. Explain to me that I was mistaken. That you did not cheat behind my back. That you did not agree to go on a date with this guy. _That you sincerly love me_." Kaito's voice broke and he placed his hands on Shinichi's shoulders. His hands trembled. Shinichi felt it and he felt a stab of remorse.

"I-I... I'm sorry. Now's not the right time." Shinichi shook of the man's hands. Kaito wore a scandalized look at the response.

"I think we need a break." Kaito told him with a betrayed look. Kaito hid his indigo-coloured eyes under his bangs and walked away. Shinichi felt his legs give away and fell down. He felt somebody support him from behind and turned to see who it was. His eyes met with the other.

"Ran."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but..." Ran looked worried and hugged her best friend tightly. "It's ok. Don't cry." Her raven hair fell down and covered Shinichi's face.

Shinichi realized that there were tears forming and falling down his porcelain cheeks. His chest tightened and his lips quivered against Ran. "I'm sorry, Kaito." Shinichi fell apart and Ran let Shinichi cry on her shoulders.

 **~.~.~.~.~**

"Do you think we can do _anything_ for Kudou-kun?" Sato asked worriedly for the tenth time to Takagi. The man looked at Shinichi who had his head down on the desk office.

Shinichi was crying in the office, face damp, his usual cowlick was flat and it made such a horrible scene to watch. "I wish we can do something. But Kudo-kun has been refusing my help the whole day." Takagi told Sato who was biting her nails nervously.

"At this rate, Kudou-kun is really going to break down. And I can't bear to witness it at all."

Shinichi suddenly stood up and slammed the door open. He walked to both of the surprised officers. Understandably, the other officers took a step back from Shinichi's path. He stood in front of both the officers and didn't say anything.

"Kudou-kun, are you okay?" Takagi asked wanting to break the unbearable silence that descended upon the whole office. They had more than fifty pairs of eyes staring at them. Shinichi wiped the tears that still remained on his face with the creased sleeves of his shirt. He looked seriously at both of his seniors. "I want to do it now."

"But... you're not ready." Sato cut in and shook the male on the shoulder. Shinichi bit his lips at her reasoning. "I know. But I want to do it for Kaito. _For both us_. I want to make it right."

Sato and Takagi looked at Shinichi who looked like he was about to break down any moment now. "Okay." Sato said while earning a grateful look from the younger man.

"What in the world did I agree to?" Sato mentally face-palmed at her idiocy.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's too short! So enjoying the story so far? Reviews and thoughts are greatly appreciated! OOOHHH, favourite if you like it!**


	4. What I've been hiding all along

A/N: Shinichi, Heiji and Saguru knows Kaito's hidden identity!

Credits:

FSIM

Gadzooksthedragon11 (Editor in charge =)) She is so amazing!

Enjoy to your heart's content the last chapter ever!

 **~.~.~.~.~**

Something was officially wrong. _Really, really_ wrong.

Heiji was going through one of those feelings he had when he feels that doomsday was gonna befall on somebody. And he wasn't even kidding! "Hakuba, don'cha find something odd?" His gaze fell on the other blond haired man. The other man had the same look as him, maybe less of a frown and creases that painted his smooth, British face.

"You didn't think I'd notice? Frankly, I'm quite surprised you caught on." Hakuba grinned his 'I'm number one smile, and you're not even in the ranks at all" expression.

"God, ya are so _annoying_." The tanned man groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I would say the same thing to you. Your manners are unbearable to my ears."

"Now dat's is going too far! The only difference is that ya use 'boku' and I use 'ore'. Other than dat, you're worse than me." Heiji shot a black look at the half-british detective who snorted. Saguru rolled his caramel coloured eyes and the Osakan dismissed him with another exaggerated grumble.

"Great. What were we talking about again?"

"Ah, Kudou-kun. His behaviour around Aki Hajime." Saguru leaned against the handrail of the bridge that overlooked a river.

"Yeah. Dat. What d'ya think?"

"Judging from his behaviour, Kudou-kun isn't the type to cheat on Kaito. We know how devoted he is to the stupid thief. And besides, his expression that he wore at that time was the same one he used when he denied that he was not in love with Kuroba-kun, which we find out that he was obviously lying." Heiji nodded at the response.

"An' we know dat Kudou sucks at acting. So he will be a nervous wreck expecially when he has to act as somebody's lover besides Kuroba." Heiji placed his thumb under his chin and leaned against it.

"He's definitely hiding something from us." Saguru considered the thought.

"An' I think we should pay a visit to da police department." Heiji turned his cap over and both detectives launched into their personal mission.

* * *

Shinichi breathed in and out at a reasonable pace with the little strength he had. The bulletproof vest he wore underneath was chocking the breath out of him and he literally swore any amount of colourful words in seven different languages. One was Japanese, the others six originated from European languages.

Takagi, who had the most unfortunate luck to be near the young man, worriedly looked at him and inched further away from the male. "Kudou-kun, are you ready?" Takagi asked the man apprehensively. Hey, the man was scared of the male. No pun intended.

Shinichi nodded, wiped his hands on his trousers, and got up to walk over to the harmless, middle sized, two-storey house that stood innocently under the morning sun. He knocked the door politely and the door was pulled open by a delighted man. "Babe! You came!" Aki hugged the other male who was stiff from the contact. Shinichi could smell a bit of ink on the man. A rusty stench emitted from him.

"Yes, I did." Shinichi reached over to pull the man away and wore his world-award smile that he practiced. Courtesy of his mother's acting skills that flowed in his blood.

Aki pulled the man inside the house by his arm and shut the door firmly behind him. "Tea?" Aki inquired as he pulled Shinichi into another hug from behind."Yes please." Aki walked over to a kitchen and prepared the beverage while humming a tune.

Shinichi glanced at the living toom. It was a fairly normal room. A sofa set, glass table situated in the middle of the living room, glass cabinet, a television and maybe a few personal trinkets that decorated around the room giving a warm vibe. A room suitable for one person to live in only.

Shinichi walked around the house to inspect the rooms that were nearby. He came across a blot of black ink on the floor and found trails leading upstairs. It was barely visible. Shinichi, checking that the coast was clear, he tip-toed upstairs. The stairs creaked quietly under the weight and Shinichi hoped that Aki wouldn't be alarmed.

His foot reached the final steps and he looked around for the remaining trails. It lead to one of the rooms and he turned the door knob, finding it locked.

Shinichi sighed, it took more than this to stop him. Fishing out for a pin he carried in his back pocket, he meticulously jiggled the bent pin until the door mechanism clicked in its place. He cautiously opened the door and stepped inside.

Gasp!

Shinichi let his mouth drop at the sight of the room. It was a darkroom. Red lights that hung overcast, pictures clipped to strings, and water to wash off the pictures that were printed. Shinichi was mentally shaken as he grabbed the one of the pictures that were hung closely to him. His fingers pressed on the paper, causing it to crease.

Two men. At the Kudou Shinichi residence.

Kaito and Shinichi.

...

"You found my secret room, babe." Shinichi stoned at the voice behind him. Beads of sweat slowly fell down at the tension created.

* * *

"Megure-keibu, where is Kudou-kun?" The blond haired detective asked the inspector who looked grim. Saguru sighed at the stubbornness of the older inspector who looked like he wasn't going to reveal anything soon.

"I'm sorry, Hakuba-kun. But that information is only valid for officers who work here." The inspector replied and looked firmly at the man.

Saguru ran his hand through his smooth hair and his gaze locked on the other. "I see." Megure-keibu breathed out a sigh of relief at the answer. "But..." He looked up in dismay. There were more questions?

"Hattori is not as patient as me." He cocked his head in the direction of the tanned man who was glaring at one of the officers outside. The poor, poor officer looked like he was on the verge of tears. Hattori's face began to form a sinister smile and he released the man from his strong grip. He bowed gratefully and entered the room that Saguru was in.

"Hey, Hakuba. Got da information!"

Megure looked at both of them, horrified. "Did you just threaten my officers?"

"Megure-keibu, ** _desperate time, desperate measures_**." Saguru spoke smoothly in perfect English and both men strolled out leaving the inspector wordless.

...

"My darling Shinichi, it's not good to snoop around, you know." Aki was dangerously close, so Shinichi took a step back. The room was small, fit for one person, two person max. So it was cramped.

"Aki, what is this?" Shinichi shoved the picture of him and Kaito to Aki. Aki took the picture and let his fingers trace both of the figures in the photo.

"This? You and Kaito." Aki answered truthfully and he let the sides of his mouth turn up.

"Exactly. The question is why are our pictures here?" Shinichi retreated backwards and he felt his back hit the solid wall. "Because I like both of you." Shinichi raised his eyebrows at the unusual reply.

"Shinichi, ever since I read about you on newspaper, it was love at first sight. You were so handsome, brightest eyes I've ever seen and I knew that both of us were meant to be." Aki's face turn sour. "Until he came along." His finger jabbed at Kaito's face in the picture.

Shinichi calmed his nerves and reasoned in his head.

 **First, this guy was head over heels for him.**

 **Second, he obviously hated and loved Kaito.**

 **Third, Aki was crazy. Mentally and physically crazy.**

"Kaito has nothing to do with this." Shinichi snarled and stood his ground more firmly than before.

"Oh, but he has everything to do with this. Because he stole my beloved Shinichi." Aki stroked Shinichi's face and the other man slapped the other man's hand away.

"I am _no one's_ property."

"That's true. But you will be mine soon." Aki turned around and rummaged for an item in the drawers. He pulled out a very short dagger that was sheathed. Shinichi visibly paled. "I just need to kill you. And we can both live happily ever after. Right, babe?" Aki's eyes gleamed dangerously and Shinichi cursed himself for not bringing his belt before he came here.

The one time he needed it badly, he had carelessly left it behind.

"You may kiss the bride!" Shinichi closed his eyes and he felt the pressure inflicting on his chest. The smile on Aki's face grew wider and he pulled out the knife to deliver another sadistic blow.

His hands were stopped backwards and Aki turned at the sudden intruder in shock.

"Kaito?" Aki squeaked and a punch landed on him. Aki's body flew and smashed into the tables, and Kaito's eyes lingered on the man with a cruel sneer for a few seconds before he rushed to Shinichi side.

"Oh god. Shinichi, we have to get you to a hospital." Kaito frantically searched for a towel to close the wound under the shirt until a hand grasped his.

"Kaito, I'm not injured."

"Yes, you are. You have just been stabbed, damn it." Kaito cursed and slipped his arms underneath Shinichi's shoulders to pull him up.

"Yeah. And I'm wearing a bulletproof vest underneath." Shinichi rolled his turquoise-coloured eyes and unbuttoned his shirt to show the vest.

Kaito eyes opened wide and he sighed in relief. He planted himself next to Shinichi and leaned his head against the wall. "And I was worried sick." Kaito muttered under his breath. "I have been terribly jinxed by Hattori."

The two sat next to each other in silence. Not knowing what to do in such an awkward situation.

"Kudou-kun, are you okay?" Sato rushed in and stopped once she saw the situation. She parted her lips to say something but immediately closed her mouth. "Oh, hi Kaito. Umm... You guys handled the situation well." Sato glanced at the man who was knocked out cold that laid opposite of them. Shinichi nodded at the late response.

"Can you send the po-" Shinichi was cut off when Heiji barged in the room.

"Oi, Kudou!" Heiji beamed and was followed by a scowling version of Saguru. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Shinichi looked as startled as Kaito when they saw their friends appearing in front of them.

"How or rather, why are you guys here?" Shinichi asked and tried to get up on his own. He desperately failed and fell down.

"We'll explain later. Is this the culprit?" Saguru looked at the man on the floor. Heiji bend down and poked the man's head with his finger.

"He doesn't look much to me. Hey Kuroba, pass me a pen." Kuroba looked at him weirdly then the thought dawned on him. A mischievous grin grew as he made a pen magically appear with a snap of his finger. "Here you go."

Heiji started drawing on the person's face with the permanent marker. He closed the pen cover in satisfaction and then leaned backwards to admire his handiwork.

"Hentai." The words were written in Japanese hiragana. Saguru chocked back a laugh as he held his sides. Kaito and Shinichi burst out laughing and tears covered their face.

"Aww.. sucks that ya guys 're laughing at my art." Heiji pouted at their reaction. Sato snickered at the man's face that was vandalised.

"OK boys. Stop playing. I need to bring this guy in for questioning. So if you don't mind?" Sato snapped back into her police mode. A slight smile was on her face, though.

"Yes mam'." The four boys chorused and laughed.

"Can somebody help me up?" Shinich suddenly whimpered slightly and Saguru rushed to his aid.

* * *

"Kaito, how did you find me?" Shinichi asked when they were walking back together with Saguru and Heiji. Kaito stuck his hands in his jeans pocket.

"I asked little Neechan for a transmitter. It should be stuck on your collar." Shinichi brought his hands up to his neck.

"Underneath the collar to be precise." Shinichi fished out a small device that was held by his index finger and thumb. Shinichi grumbled and kept the device in his pocket.

"I'm gonna have a talk with Haibara afterwards."

"Don't blame neechan. She was worried you, you know." Heiji grinned and slung his hand over Shinichi's shoulders. Shinichi grunted and pushed Heiji away.

"Does her being worried goes along the lines of,"I will make sure Kudou suffers for making me worry. And he will be the next lab rat as a punishment." Shinichi mimicked Haibara's voice perfectly.

Heiji clapped in admiration, "Spot on!" Shinichi scowled at the undesirable response.

"What happened at the house anyway?" Saguru entered the conversation with a questioning look. Shinichi scratched his head uncomfortably as he felt three pairs of eyes watching him like a hawk.

"Ah, that."

"Yes, that. Hattori had to harass an officer to drag the information out of the man. And I had to be stuck in the office with a useless and hopeless inspector." Shinichi glanced at Hattori who looked sheepish. "I think I went a bit overboard when I said I would murder him with fishing hook and a line, and make sure his body would never be found on the face of the earth."

Shinichi gaped at the man. "You think?"

"So explain." Saguru tried to revert back to the original topic.

"I guess I have to. Well, first I was in charge of investigating Aki Hajime. That man you guys saw in the darkroom. He is a well known hacker in the digital world. But I didn't know it in detail at first until I first 'dated' him." Shinichi spat on the word. "To gain his trust, we went on several dates and I was invited to his house. He was showering at that time so I downloaded all the information I could retrieve from his computer in the pen drive."

Saguru urged Shinichi to continue. Heiji had linked his fingers behind his head and listened intently.

"I went home to look at the files and they were photos of all of us. It seems that it was caught at different times on security cameras installed all around Japan and overseas. Hakuba's picture location was in London. Hattori was in Osaka. Kaito was disguised as Kaitou Kid during his heist and me when I was in Ekoda with Kaito."

"He was stalking us?" Heiji shivered at the unbearable thought of someone following him twenty-four seven. It was creepy.

"It seems so. And apparently he had fallen in love with me the most. Oh the _joy_." Shinichi vocalized sarcastically. Kaito who was silent throughout the whole time, flinched.

"Anyway, he was utterly obsessed with all of us. Enough love to slowly kill us apparently. So Megure-keibu asked me if I could go undercover for a few weeks. That was one of the times you guys saw me on a date with the culprit."

"I knew something was wrong." Heiji snapped his fingers.

"Good for you. And I didn't carry out the mission to arrest him today because Sato-san thought I was not ready. I think she was more worried if I could handle it mentally." The detective of the east chuckled, clearly remembering his worried senpai.

"So this mission was for all of us?" Kaito spoke up, poker face still on.

Yeah. I thought I could handle it myself without you guys knowing. That's why I asked the police department to keep this as low as possible." Shinichi fingered with the little device in his pocket.

"Thanks Kudou-kun. But you should really ask us for help. Especially when it involves all four of us." Saguru looked at the man with a meaningful look.

"Yeah. We can't have The Great Detective Of The West, an English brat detective and The Magician Under The Moonlight left out, everytime you do something stupid." Heiji said looking put out. Saguru muttered and narrowed his eyes, "Who's the brat here?"

"Yeah. Sorry guys. I didn't want to trouble you."

"Kudou. Listen. Promise us ya will not do something reckless again without us." Heiji held on Shinichi's shoulders. He wore an extreamly serious look. Shinichi looked away by reflex.

"Can I not?"

"Unfortunately for ya, no. Yer haven't gotten yourself more than I have called Kazuha 'Ahou'. "

"Ugh... Fine." But a small smile formed on the porcelain face of his.

"Anyway, ya guys need to talk." Heiji shoved Shinichi towards Kaito who caught the other man in time. Kaito's face clearly was scared and he glared at the tanned man. "Excuse us for today. Have a good time conversing with each other." Saguru smirked at the incredulous look he received from the magician and dragged the tanned man away leaving the other two alone.

A silence ensued between the two men. Kaito looked nervously at the man in front of him. "Wanna go home?" He shut his eyelids tightly, awaiting for the answer.

"Sure. I need to talk to you anyway." Kaito felt his heart lighten. This was a start.

* * *

"Coffee?" Kaito offered when they reached home. Shinichi nodded and stripped off his coat and bulletproof vest as Kaito returned with a cup of coffee and a plate of biscuits. Shinichi took it and muttered thanks. He drank the drink slowly by the straw.

"Shinichi, I'm really sorry." Kaito began. Shinichi stopped him with his hand. Kaito looked at him ridiculously.

"Apologies later. I need to pour out everything I need-wanted to say about the past few weeks. I didn't tell Hattori and Hakuba everything." Shinichi spoke up.

"You didn't?"

"Nope. I did not tell you because I knew you would not allow me to take the mission. I wanted to. Because he ummm..." Shinichi trailed off, blush powdered his face.

"Umm.. what?"

"Aki had some of our personal pictures of us?" Shinichi looked uncomfortable and fidgeted on the sofa. "I think it's better if I show you."

Shinichi got up to retrieve his laptop from their room, he returned with it and pressed a few keys to open the folder. Under the file, it was named 'undercover'. Shinichi clicked it open with the mouse and scrolled through the folders. Shinichi turned the laptop and passed it to Kaito. Now it was the Kaito's turn to flush and stutter words that were preferably went unheard.

"He-he that pervert." Kaito growled as he deleted everything on the screen with a very hard press of the button on the keyboard.

"Yeah. He took pictures of us even when we were having..." Shinuchi stopped and chocked on his words.

"Sex." Kaito finished the sentence. "That person is going to have hell soon. And there's even a freaking video. Oh, that guy is so gonna get it." Kaito cracked his knuckles impatiently.

"That's why I did not hand it over to the police department. Sato-san said I could keep this evidence to save from embarrasement." Shinichi recalled the feeling of mortification when he had to stutter lame excuses to his senpai.

"Good. I don't want anybody to see you like that except me." Kaito snapped the laptop closed and leaned towards Shinichi. Shinichi gulped and leaned further back.

"Shinichi, I'm sorry for being a jerk. A control freak and everything. That was immature of me." Kaito whispered and his eyes settled to look at the carpet instead. Shinichi smiled at the sincerity of Kaito voice.

"Same here. I was too selfish to tell you. I was afraid you were gonna be hurt because of me."

"I love you." Kaito leaned in to kiss the male on the lips. His long fingers threaded with the other male's. Shinichi's eyes widened, not sure how to react with his body. Kaito parted first and looked the male in the eyes."Does that mean we are together again?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah! And we still haven't figured what dessert we are going to have." Kaito drawled on the 'desert' word. Shinichi felt his face heating but pulled Kaito into the room.

* * *

 **The End! (Read below if you are interested!) - A little story for you and this time I'm in it!**

 **~•~•~•~•~**

 **Kaito: Free-chan, I've got a question.**

 **Free: Go ahead!**

 **Kaito: Why am I always the one apologizing?**

 **Free: Whatever do you mean? (Looks innocently)**

 **Kaito: Oh, come on! In your other story 'Clandestine', I was apologizing! I don't like that! It makes me look like a bad person. (Pouts at Free with a cute look)**

 **Free: Awww! Don't be like that! It's cute when you apologize.**

 **Kaito: Free-chan!**

 **Shinichi: Guys, keep it down. I can't read in peace. (Glares with a menacing look)**

 **Free: Sorry, Shinichi-nii. But your boyfriend here is complaining about how he looks bad in every story. (Shrugs)**

 **Shinichi: Leave him be.**

 **Kaito: Shin-chan. You meanie! (Runs out of the door, tears falling freely from his cheek.)**

 **Shinichi and Free look at each other then at the door. Shinichi shrugs and returns to his book.**

 **Free: Well, that's the end of this story! If you guys haven't read Clandestine, please check it out!**

 **Heiji: Kudou! Eh, Free-chan ya here too?**

 **Saguru: Good afternoon. (Saguru bows politely)**

 **Free: Saguru-nii and Heiji-nii! (Hugs both of them)**

 **Heiji: Look at ya! (Rubs at Free's head fondly)**

 **Saguru: Why did Kuroba-kun run out just now?**

 **Free: Shinichi-nii was furious that we were loud. Kaito-nii threw a tantrum and ran away. Forever.**

 **Heiji: Ain't ya chasing after him Kudou? (Glances at him with a knowing look)**

 **Shinichi looks at the three of them and gives in. Placing a bookmark in between the pages, he gets up from the armchair.**

 **Shinichi: I guess it wouldn't hurt.**

 **Saguru: You know where he would be?**

 **Shinichi: At the cafe, most probably. Indulging in a chocolate cake.(sets off to find his boyfriend)**

 **Free: Well, that's all! Saguru-nii and Heiji-nii, would you want to do the honours?**

 **Heiji: Sure! Remember to check out 'Clandestine'. Favourite if ya like this story!**

 **Saguru: And follow our cute little sister stories. Please review for this story.**

 **Free: In the upcoming holidays, I will post a story about the Gosho boys! So please make sure to tune in and not forget about me. Until then, have fun in school and enjoy life!**

 **Saguru: There's a story about us?**

 **Free: Yup! And it's gonna be so cute! It might include all of your mom though. I'm not so sure yet.**

 **Heiji: I've got a bad feeling.**

 **Saguru: Not now, please. (Groans in dismay)**

 **Heiji: I'm just saying!**

 **Sagury: And it is usually not good. Especially when it comes true.**

 **Heiji: Urgh. Anyway, see ya again. (Waves with a smiling face)**

 **Saguru: Until then, goodbye.**

 **Free: Sayonara! (Blows kisses at the readers.)**

 **Curtain draws to a close.**

 **Step right up. Right this way. Don't miss the next story~**


End file.
